Question: Simplify the expression. $(q+3)(q+3)$
Answer: First distribute the ${q+3}$ onto the ${q}$ and ${3}$ $ = {q}({q+3}) + {3}({q+3})$ Then distribute the ${q}.$ $ = ({q} \times {q}) + ({q} \times {3}) + {3}({q+3})$ $ = q^{2} + 3q + {3}({q+3})$ Then distribute the ${3}$ $ = q^{2} + 3q + ({3} \times {q}) + ({3} \times {3})$ $ = q^{2} + 3q + 3q + 9$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = q^{2} + 6q + 9$